Toppling the Balance
by JacksonChase
Summary: Bloor's Academy had decided to bring two exchanged students into the school. Unfortunately for Charlie and all his friends, these two were bought here to topple the balance to the evil side of the endowed. Will they find a way to balance everything back?
1. Chapter 1

**To let everyone know...this story was an idea that just came to me and I'm still getting the rest of this story sorted out. i just wanted this chapter to be on its way right now.**

**Okay, to clear up any confusion, this story was set in the 5th book (Charlie Bone and the Hidden King), when the Bloor's are having the Hundred Heads Dinner. Everything from the past happened, but now, starting from the dinner and onward everything will be going differently. Meaning the rest of the books starting from the 6th will not happen, for example: Dagbert will not make appearances (unless there is a change of plans hehehe). I'm also sorry if some of you are confused or don't like this change, but as i told you before this story is still starting and the chapters that goes next i promise will be less confusing and more entertaining. **

**Description: Bloor's Academy had decided to bring two exchanged students into the school. Unfortunately for Charlie and all his friends, these two were bought here to topple the balance to the evil side of the endowed. Will Charlie find a way to balance everything back, even if it means having to go to the extremes of making friends with them? Possible pairings in the future!  
**

**

* * *

**

As Charlie watched the other boys file out of the dorm room, he couldn't help but think about the Hundred Heads Dinner. Charlie just got detention and this also meant Billy had to stay at Bloor's with him, since he has no home to go to.

As the last person filed out the door, Matron stepped in and announced that dinner was going to be early due to the guests. This made Charlie wonder even more, and he started to device a plan to get into the dinning hall to listen in on the conversations.

Billy came over quietly and sat at the edge of his bed peering at Charlie's scrunched up face, "What are you thinking Charlie?"

Charlie looked up, snapping out of his thoughts and whispered, "I want to know what this dinner is about, and possibly find out more about the other schools housing other endowed children. Imagine Billy! There are other kids out there just like us!"

Billy nodded and smiled at Charlie, amazed at how much trouble he was willing to get into. They talked silently for a while until the clock at the corner of the room read that it was half past five.

They got up and walked down the halls to the canteen to eat their dinner. As they entered the bustling kitchen at the back, they heard numerous cooks and waiters yelling at each other for food orders and recipes. Spotting Cook immediately, the boys went over.

"Ah, good to see you boys." She smiled at them and handed them a tray with a bowl of beans and two buns of bread with two other bowls filled with custard. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make anything better for the both of you, this dinner is making us rush too much, and we're still not fully ready!"

Charlie thanked Cook, nodding his head politely while Billy followed him out the doors into the canteen.

Situating themselves at the very farthest from the kitchen they ate their dinner in silence.

Finishing quickly they left the blue canteen and went to their dormitory to change into their pajamas, then slipped out into landing above the hall.

Looking down they noticed many people wandering and socializing with other people. They wore different style of clothing from kimonos to plain evening dresses. Billy and Charlie watched in great amusement at these school teachers from different countries.

Charlie could barely keep his excitement to himself as his eyes darted from one person to the other. Time passed, and Billy nudged Charlie, "Hey, do you think most of them are good?"

Charlie tore his eyes away from the crowd and looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean Billy?"

"Like... remember when the good children of the Red King left?" Charlie nodded at this and Billy continued, "Well most of these people are from other countries, so doesn't it mean that there are more good people out there, than here?"

Charlie nodded again and looking at a nearby clock, signifying that it was almost lights out and they quickly headed to their room before Matron sees them.

Just in time too. As Charlie pulled the covers up he heard Matron opening the door and yelled, "Lights out, and I better not catch you lurking about, Charlie Bone!"

Charlie shivered and meekly answered, "Yes Matron."

As the door slammed shut the two boys waited quietly as minutes passed. Making sure that the Matron wasn't going to come back again Charlie threw back his covers and waved Billy along, "Come on Billy! We're going to the Hundred Heads Dinner!"

Billy didn't complain and followed him, figuring out that Charlie had this all planned out. The boys tip-toed out the door and quietly ran to the dinning hall, where the dinner was being held.

They opened the door and peered inside. The dinning hall was grander than it usually was, and it was breath taking.

Noticing about 4 waiters preparing the silverware on the tables, they crept to the nearest table and quickly hid under it, when no one was looking. Charlie sighed in relief, noticing the tablecloth reached almost at the bottom, hiding him and Billy.

They darted underneath tables while the waiters weren't looking, until they came to the table in the middle. Settling on their arraignment, they grinned at each others, relief flooding into them as they noticed that they hid just in time.

Talking came from the hall, and it grew louder and louder as people streamed into the dinning hall. Chairs were being pulled back and legs replaced the empty spaces under the table as people sat down on their seats.

The conversations went on for a while until something could be heard that resembled a fork being tapped on a glass cup. The voices grew quiet and the voice of Dr. Bloor filled the silence, "I welcome all of you here, to the Hundred Heads Dinner! It is nice to see old friends and new faces among us..."

He continued on, greeting his guests and announcing the schools they came from. Charlie zoned out of this a bit and Billy just fiddled around with his coat button, getting sleepier as Dr. Bloor rambled on.

Finally, Dr. Bloor seemed to stop and Charlie snapped out of his thoughts as clapping erupted. Hearing Dr. Bloor clear his throat, the clapping stopped.

Suddenly straining to hear what he was saying, Charlie leaned towards his voice in interest. "As you know, we welcome all the endowed children in our walls. After all, this is where the Red Kings castle used to stand."

Murmurs of agreement went across the room and Dr. Bloor continued, "That is why we are welcoming two new students into our academy..."

A chair scrapped back and a woman's voice could be heard interrupting him, "Who? Are they endowed?"

"Sit down Mrs. Karter, I will explain." The chair slid back and Dr. Bloor continued, "I have talked with Mr. Ether from Derivere Academy in Canada, and Dr. Anders from the Altabeeta Academy in Greece. They are willing to... _lend_ us a student from each academy. Both are endowed and are prestige students of numerous talents and subjects. I want to thank both of the principles for their generosity."

Two legs rose and clapping erupted as two male voices thanked numerous people for their praises. Then one of them said, "We are happy to be putting these students in this school, they are powerful and with no doubt be stronger near their ancestors home."

More clapping ensured and then quieted down, and a voice piped up, "Why would you need more endowed students here Dr. Bloor? What are their names? Background?"

Charlie detected a hint of annoyance in Dr. Bloor's voice as he responded, "We are... lets say experiencing difficulties with some of our endowed students. And we thought adding two more to the lot might even things out and be role models for the rest."

Charlie gulped and thought about this news._ They're trying to get me on their side!_ What if these kids are going to disrupt the balance that Charlie and his friends had worked so hard on achieving.

Dr. Bloor continued, answering a question Charlie didn't hear, "One is a girl, the other a boy. The girl's name is Marina Strivali, born in Venice, Italy, her parentage was from Italy and Scandinavia. Apparently her parents thought she would be safer in Canada. She can control water... anything related to it. If you think about it, it's quiet useful... and deadly. Mr. Ether says her Ancestor is said to be Petrello." murmurs went out and Charlie wriggled uncomfortably at the thought of the girl.

"The boy is from Greece and that's where half his parentage is too. We are quite lucky actually, it is a very rare honor to be welcoming him. His name is Collin Gregor and is a decedent of Borlath. His endowment is, of course, to create and control fire." At this Charlie heard old Ezekiel Bloor chuckle with happiness. "They will be attending school on Monday, thanks to the speedy arraignments we have made for their arrival."

Charlie shivered, leave it to Ezekiel to be happy about a decedent of the person he admires the most. This was scaring Charlie, both these kids prove to be dangerous already! Maybe that's what the Bloor's were planning all along: To force Charlie into submitting into them. They were coming on Monday too, that was even worse.

Charlie gazed over at Billy beside him and noticed his eyes were wide and he was slightly shivering too. Charlie offered him a weak smile and was drowned in more thoughts of these recent news.

The talking went on for a long time, and Billy fell asleep. While Charlie fought to stay awake the adults talked about other things that proved to be insignificant to him.

..........

Charlie snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing cooks voice over the crowed. He strained to hear her words.

"Ah the tea has come. Please enjoy the tea as we wait for the meal courses." Dr. Bloor said over the many voices.

Charlie, figuring out there was nothing more interesting happening decided this was his chance to leave.

Gently nudging Billy, they hustled to the end of the table where no one was sitting. Charlie exaggerated movements to Billy that told him to get on the trolley as it passes by.

Billy nodded and they exchanged encouraging looks.

Charlie lifted the table cloth slightly and upon seeing Cooks face looming farther to his right he caught her eye and she raised her eyebrow.

Cook coolly went over to Charlie and motioned for him to get at the bottom shelf of the trolley, while trying not to act suspicious.

Charlie quickly darted in and Cook went over to talk to another nearby waiter, telling him about Billy under the table. He nodded at her and they went back to serving the guests.

Cook wheeled the trolley out the doors and went all the way to the blue kitchen. She stopped the trolley and called out, "Charlie! What did you think you where doing in there! They could have found you."

He stepped out and responded, "I'm sorry Cook, but I just had to! And anyways, I think I have bad news."

Cook looked around and nodded at him to continue. Charlie told her everything and Cook's eyes grew wide at the mention of these two new students.

"Well, let's just hope for the best, that one of them might turn to the side of good Charlie. Don't let them get to you!" Cook whispered gravely as the man with the other trolley pushed onward and stopped next to Cook.

Billy got out and thanked the waiter and Cook. Then Cook shooed them off to their dorm and they left.

They didn't risk talking in the halls so they waited until they got back in their dorm and silently shut the door. Sitting on Charlie's bed, the two boys started talking urgently.

"We have to tell the others!" Charlie said finally after telling Billy what all this could mean.

"You have to tell them. I want to stay here tomorrow for the ball. Maybe I can even get more information that way.

Charlie nodded at Billy and he felt uneasy again. He would call every one and arrange a meeting at the Pet's Café on Sunday probably.

Finally, at 11 p.m. Billy went over to his bed and drifted off into sleep. Charlie however stayed up a bit longer staring at the walls while he tried sorting out all the jumbled thoughts he had.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!! I need to know if I should continue with this story or not! Cause there is no point in continuing if no one likes it. Feel free to PM me or ask anything about this story if it confuses you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Charlie Bone series. All thanks go to Jenny Nimmo.**

**Peace Out!**

**so press the magical review button!!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a huge writers block for all my stories. So to make it up, I made it longer =) (btw this is Sunday at the Pets Cafe)**

* * *

"He said what!" Tancred exclaimed loudly, scaring the gerbil on his lap.

Charlie had just finished explaining the news to them about what he heard under the table Friday night. Billy decided he wanted to see the ball on Saturday and stayed at the academy while Charlie left for the rest of his weekend.

It was a nice Sunday morning, and there wasn't a lot going on in the café, just perfect for the kids to talk about matters. Everyone was present, asides from Billy of course. Even Benjamin decided to tag along to hear the news.

Charlie looked at the astonished and horror struck faces around the table and finally stopped and looked at the weather monger who was starting to create a small whirlwind in his state of shock.

"This is not good, Charlie. Not good at all." Emma whispered quietly.

"What do you think we should do!?" Olivia exclaimed. Her fiery red hair matched her bright red clothes today.

"I don't know yet." Charlie stated.

"I say we wait and see what their going to do." Lysander spoke up.

Everyone murmured their agreement, and Lysander nodded pleased with himself. The group began to move into more pleasant topics to get their minds off this disturbing news.

These new endowed children can topple the balance of good and evil easily. After all their hard work, they didn't want their accomplishments diminished by two exchanged students.

They talked and ate the snacks for a while longer, until Mrs. Silk came to pick Gabriel, Lysander and Tancred up. They said their good-byes and left. Mrs. Vertigo took Olivia and Emma a few minutes later and Fidelio had to go for a violin recital. That left Benjamin and Charlie to walk home together.

Benjamin knowing all about his friend did his best to comfort Charlie on the way home. Runner Bean running ahead of them.

"Don't worry Charlie, I know you'll have a plan to deal with this one. You always do." Benjamin said to Charlie as they stood out of number nine Filbert street.

"I hope so Benjamin, I really hope so." Charlie said as he opened the door saying good-bye to him.

Grandma Bone yelled at Charlie from the sitting room to pack up for tomorrow. Charlie sighed and went to his uncle's bedroom.

Uncle Paton already knew about the two exchanged students, and he worried greatly over Charlie and his friends. He couldn't think of any other good advice, other than to keep an eye out for them.

Charlie and his uncle talked for a while, trying to get rid of his nervousness. He exited a while later in a better mood and went to his room to pack up.

A white moth drifted onto his arm as he carried clean clothes from his drawer. Charlie felt a warm nice feeling in him, and he smiled at the tiny moth gratefully. He thought that his wand was better off as a moth than a normal stick.

Finally finishing his packing, he went downstairs to eat lunch and then go take a walk to the park with Runner Bean and Benjamin.

..........

Charlie woke up the next morning, a feeling of dread enveloped his room. He didn't want to go to school today. He felt intimidated again.

As he heard his grandma Bone yelling at him to wake up, he sighed and slipped his bed covers off of him.

Putting on clothes quickly, he went downstairs. Greeted by Maisie, he smiled at her and tucked into a nice big breakfast of eggs and bacon.

Finishing, Charlie stood up and quickly went upstairs and grabbed his bag and blue cloak.

"Bye mum! Bye Maisie and Uncle Paton." Charlie yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him, briskly walking up the hill to the bus stop.

"Hey! Good morning Charlie." Fidelio greeted him as he sat down beside him.

"Really Fido, cause it doesn't seem like it to me." Charlie grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Charlie! It's not like their only after you."

"What if they are?" Charlie challenged his friend.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Fidelio changed the subject to try and lighten Charlie's mood.

..........

Stepping out of the bus and into the cold wintry air, Charlie shivered and looked at the looming school. He took a breath and began to walk towards the main gates, looking this way and that for any signs of the exchanged students arriving.

He began to relax a little, noticing nothing was out of shape, and walked confidently up to the main doors and into the hall. Olivia and Emma waved at him silently as they passed. Charlie waved back and walked up to the dorms to deposit his bags.

Billy was up there, waiting patiently. After Charlie, Fidelio and Gabriel finished they were about to head back down when they noticed Billy leaning out the window.

"Their coming, the new kids!" He exclaimed.

The boys rushed over, followed by other boys from their dorm and looked out eagerly at the windows.

Bellow, stopped right outside of the gates, two black tinted cars were parked. Two families exited the cars and seemed to be saying their good-byes to their children.

Near the car on the left, a couple and a small child were saying their good-byes to a teenage girl. Near the right car, another couple with two kids were hugging a teenage boy.

The drivers opened the trunks of the cars and pulled out bags, probably belonging to the kids. They were given capes each, but Charlie couldn't tell what color they were from up here.

Waving for the last time at their families the two teenagers walked to the front of the school. Students that were late for school, stopped and stared at them.

All the boys started to leave the window and whispering loudly ran to the hall to see the two odd students.

Charlie ran down to the main hall, meeting the rest of his friends. They noticed Dr. Bloor and Manfred waiting patiently by the open doors. Everyone in the school seemed to be present because the hall was packed. They all must have seen the two walking towards the school.

..........

Meanwhile, Manfred was feeling anxious and uneasy as the two neared the open doors. Lately he's found out that his hypnotism was slowly fading, but taking its place was something more terrible. He had burned a tablecloth the other day while gripping it, and now he wore black leather gloves, his great-grandfather gave to him. Surprisingly, it didn't burn, and this led to his suspicion of one of Ezekiel Bloor's experiment actually going right.

Manfred didn't know what to do, he was desperate to talk to this Collin person to ask for advice. After all that is his endowment.

As the two teens climbed the steps, he couldn't help feeling intimidated by their presence. The girl had dark brown hair that hung in slight curls around her. Her turquoise eyes glaring in distaste at the school and the many gawking silent students and her lips were pressed in a tight line. She had a midnight blue hoodie with black jeans, kind of making her look punk-ish. Manfred noticed a glowing necklace hidden under her hoodie, a crystal that glowed sea green. A green cape was draped over her left arm as she dragged a small suitcase into the hall.

Right beside her the boy strode quietly. His golden brown hair brushed over his eyes slightly and covered his ears. He had sunglasses on, which was weird considering it was winter. Making his appearance even more questionable was his t-shirt and bermuda shorts. He was swinging a blue cape around.

Manfred thought it was a pretty good idea he was sent to music to deal with Charlie Bone. The boy grinned at the girls while passing.

They stood in front of Dr. Bloor and Manfred. Dr. Bloor smiled at them and announced, "Welcome, Marina and Collin, to Bloor's Academy!"

The girl looked annoyed and mumbled something Manfred could barely hear, "It's Rina. Just Rina." The boy grinned at Manfred's dad. Marina looked at Manfred briefly before scanning the room. He didn't know why, but this made him blush slightly.

The crowed of kids suddenly erupted in cheers and clapping. Dr. Bloor seemed pleased with this and let them continue, while leading the two kids to their dorms.

Manfred decided to stay behind and help organize the children back to their classes after the teens were gone. While he waited he noticed Collin whispering something to Marina and she smiled slightly at this.

Manfred only caught a snippet of conversation as they passed him. "You got a guy Rina?"

"None of your business." She responded in a cool voice. Somehow, Manfred got annoyed at this.

"You wait. It will be soon." He heard Collin chuckle as the rest of their conversation drifted away, lost in the loud talking of excited children.

..........

Charlie was able to see a full view of the two as they went up the stairs. Collin looked his way for a split second before grinning at another girl beside Olivia, who waved and giggled like she was having breathing problems.

Charlie rolled his eyes. _This guy is a player all right. _Gulping he reluctantly dispatched to start his classes with Fidelio, Billy and Gabriel.

As usual, classes were strait forward and normal. Of course until Collin suddenly barged into English class. The professor stopped his speak on essays and looked Collin up and down.

Collin walked over to the professor while taking off his sunglasses. At first Charlie didn't see what was wrong, but then he noticed his cruel dark brown eyes, that almost looked red. Shaking the professors hand, they whispered for a while until the professor gestured to an empty seat.

Charlie groaned as he noticed the seat was exactly to the right of him. Collin came over and sat down like everything was normal. The professor continued with his speak after clearing his throat and Charlie tried to focus on what he was saying. But he could feel those cruel dark eyes boring holes on his side.

Squirming slightly Charlie moved farther to his left and kept his eyes on his paper, trying to get what the professor was saying.

When the class ended Charlie gathered all his things quicker than he had ever done before and tried to leave the room when Collin stepped beside him and began to talk.

"Charlie Bone right?" He asked casually.

Charlie gulped and nodded slightly, hustling outside to the hallway where the rules of silence would give him some time. But with no luck, Charlie found Collin right beside him the whole time, also heading to the blue cloakroom.

When they entered Collin began to speak, "Hey, I'm Collin. Exchanged student from Greece." He said holding out his hand.

Charlie was reluctant to take it, in fear of probably being burned or something. But he eventually took it, surprised at the normality of it. Maybe Collin wasn't so bad as they thought he would. Just maybe Charlie can change his mind before the Bloor's tried to use him.

The teenager gave Charlie one last look and left to head out to the garden. Charlie thought fast and decided maybe this was his chance. Calling out after Collin he said, "Um, wanna hang out with me. You can meet my friends?" He said more as a question really.

Collin looking back with cruel eyes, he smiled in a weird way and nodded sliding his hands into his pants pocket.

They walked outside with numerous other kids. They were still amazed at the new student beside Charlie... well, especially the girls. Collin started to talk about his home back in Athens. Charlie was pretty amazed at all of the things the older teen told him. _Maybe Collin isn't really that bad after all._ Charlie thought forgetting all his doubts for a moment.

Suddenly Collin stopped and waved at a person further in front of Charlie. Looking up he noticed striking turquoise eyes framed by her dark hair. She looked at Collin and went back to talking to some new kids that gathered around her like bees swarming to honey.

"Come on Charlie, you gotta meet Rina." Collin said not taking his eyes off the girl.

Charlie was confused and asked, "Uh, isn't it Marina?"

"Nah, she hates that name." He said.

"Wow, have you know each other long?" Charlie asked amazed.

"Long enough to know a bit about her." He smiled winking.

Collin went over slipping into the small crowd and practically waded over to Rina. Charlie thought it funny seeing a teenager walk slowly across a bunch of kids obviously shorter by about two feet from him. Charlie smiled to himself and decided to stay where he was, not wanting to actually meet the girl.

Collin talked to her a while and shooed some kids off. Then he pointed towards Charlie and the girl turned her turquoise eyes to looked Charlie over. Feeling nervous again Charlie fiddled with his blue cape and watched as the two made their way towards him.

"Hey, Charlie Bone right?" She asked in a soothing voice that didn't even match her look.

Nodding his head she shook her cool smooth hand. Dumbstruck he just stared at her until Collin cleared his throat and asked, "So Charlie, where's all your friends?"

Charlie snapped from his thoughts and said, "Oh, um their over there." He said scanning and finally pointing towards a group of kids gathered under a tree. Huddled from the cold.

Rubbing his hands together Collin smiled and said, "Great, lets go meet them."

Charlie, being curious still, asked the pair, "Will you be going to the kings room later?"

Rina looked at him, not showing any emotion and said, "Yes. I heard we're suppose to. Mind showing us the way later?"

Charlie, being a little suspicious about the two being too nice nodded slowly and started to walk over to his friends who stared at his approach with alert.

Finally reaching the shade of the tree, All of Charlie's closest friends stared at him and back to the two teens continuously. Wanting to break the silence Charlie cleared his throat and introduced the two, "Um guys, this is Collin and Rina... you know the exchanged students."

Of course his friends already knew about them, but they were still in shock finding Charlie actually hanging out with them. When they could very much turn everything they worked for back to evil.

Smiling Rina and Collin shook each person's hand while they kept staring in shock and suspicion.

After a while of awkward silence Charlie introduced everyone else to the pair and looked back to find everyone glaring at Charlie now. Well... except for Tancred and Emma. Tanc looked down at the ground oddly and Charlie noticed him peak at Rina through the corner of his eyes. While Emma just smiled back kindly, because that's the kind of person she was, always giving people a chance before deciding if their evil or not.

Suddenly, Olivia decided to break the silence by asking the most stupidest question so far, "Are you two part of those evil endowed?"

Rina lost her smile and looked impassive at her, while Collin kept a strait face. Finally, Collin decided to answer, "That isn't really something you should ask us." He stopped and then looked at her with one eyebrow raised slightly, "Do you know something you shouldn't?"

"No! I mean I know you're endowed and all. Both of you. And I know it's pretty powerful and that Dr. Bloor clearly sent you here to do something about..." She stopped, her eyes wide as she realized what she just said.

Gabriel gave her a slight nudge, but it was too late. The teens grimaced at Olivia, looking at each other before facing the group. With a surprisingly menacing voice Rina said, "Now where did you learn that." Olivia gulped and didn't respond, "If you mind your own business, we won't be a problem around here. We're just doing what we're told. Don't get in our way, and no one will get hurt, trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with us."

Olivia slowly nodded while taking an interest at a root sticking out of the ground.

"Good, now if you excuse us, we have something else to attend to." Rina said after a while, dragging Collin with her briskly to the main doors form the garden where Manfred was waiting.

"Great Liv! Just great! Look what you just did." Gabriel started. Everyone looked at Olivia and she just kept staring at the root.

"Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Besides did you notice how stuck up they were!?" She said in a quiet voice that was unlike her.

"I guess this game is on. We have to keep a close eye on those two. Who knows what they're gonna do now that their suspicious." Charlie finally said after a while.

Everyone looked towards the main doors to the garden, watching their new foes enter the building with Manfred in the lead.

This was going to be really hard.

* * *

**I hate writers block, but I think I pulled myself together enough to do more chapters quicker now. What did you think so far?**

**So press the magical review button!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


End file.
